


Moja Domovina

by documentdown



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, M/M, euro 2020 group stage, hello czech its you again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/documentdown/pseuds/documentdown
Summary: 2020年欧洲杯小组赛第一场比赛后，伊万·拉基蒂奇因为在比赛中头部受到撞击，记忆产生了短暂的混乱，他以为他自己18岁，还在为瑞士青年队效力。卢卡·莫德里奇做了一些事，帮助他尽快地恢复。伊万·拉基蒂奇大概知道了自己对国家队的归属感从何而来。
Relationships: Luka Modrić & Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Moja Domovina

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是从2019年初开始写的，本来想在3月完成，作为Raketa的生日贺文。但大家也知道了，那几次的国家队征召出现了诸多波折，Raketa一度被传闻在退出国家队的边缘。这篇文倒是有点一语成谶的意味……好在最后他靠自己“回来”了，作为克罗地亚的粉丝我真的太高兴了。（受伤只是梗而已，我希望所有的球员都永远健康有球踢
> 
> 以及我写的时候是随便抓了捷克来做那个虚拟的对手，谁知道真实的小组赛抽签……我跳预言家。
> 
> 其实我觉得这篇没什么CP！只是想表达一些我关于归属感的看法而已，荣誉，需求，付出，等等等等。

克罗地亚队在第一场小组赛中获得了胜利，但现在他们面临着极大的危机。他们的中场枢纽之一，伊万·拉基蒂奇，在与对方后卫的一次冲撞中向后摔倒在地，后枕部与地面碰撞，当时虽然没有出现什么明显症状，保险起见达利奇还是将他换下了场。然而下场不久，拉基蒂奇就产生了短暂的昏迷，送医后医生对他进行了脑部CT扫描，万幸没有发现什么肿块之类的，他也在约两个小时后苏醒了——不，这一切还没完。也许是因为撞击，拉基蒂奇的大脑产生了某种混乱，这种混乱不好说会持续多长时间。也就是说，他对时空的认知产生了一些偏差，此刻的拉基蒂奇还认为自己刚刚在巴塞尔一队踢了一个多赛季，若是国家队征召，那毫无疑问是瑞士的U21队。他的身体当然已经32岁了，但他的记忆还停留在18岁，那个对他而言的人生分岔路口之前。

医生走出病房向门口围着的众人简单介绍了情况。除了记忆混乱，拉基蒂奇的身体目前看起来没有大碍，但他需要休息，不能有太多的活动和交谈。主教练达利奇和助教奥利奇商量了几句，决定让科瓦契奇今晚“值班”，留下来暂时陪伴一下拉基蒂奇。毕竟这是在阿姆斯特丹[1]，一个对“18岁”的拉基蒂奇来说完全陌生的地方，在情感的关照方面，不能完全指望医护人员。

“马特奥，你……”队长莫德里奇的不放心明明白白地写在了脸上，就差转头去向达利奇问个明白（“为什么是马特奥？应该是我留下来，毕竟我是队长……”）佩里西奇把手放在了莫德里奇的双肩上，给了他一个向外的推力，“拉基塔说德语，我是说他18岁的时候可能更习惯说德语。这你可帮不上忙。再说马特奥和他都司职中场，两个人有共同语言。走吧队长，你可有更重要的事要做。”科瓦契奇也向两人露出一个傻乎乎的笑：“放心吧卢卡，我不会一上来就跟伊万讲克罗地亚足球的光辉历史，让他的头脑塞满东西爆炸的。我会小心地说话……拉拉家常什么的。”

人流逐渐向楼道尽头而去，毕竟下一场小组赛就在三天以后，他们没有那么多可以喘息的时间。科瓦契奇在门口出神地望了一会儿他的队长的背影，那金色的头发在医院白炽灯的映照下都显得忧心忡忡。他走回病房，拉基蒂奇正靠在枕头上半坐着，脸朝着门口的方向，表情若有所思——很有意思，拉基蒂奇无疑是个32岁的成熟男人，但知道他此刻有大段记忆缺失的科瓦契奇却觉得他的脸严肃中混合了一些稚气的迷茫——虽然他的青葱岁月自己是没赶上过了，科瓦契奇如是想道。

“你……你好，伊万。”话题的开始仍然稍微有些尴尬。不过年轻时的伊万就是个温柔体贴的人了，他不会干坐着看科瓦契奇站在他身前挠头的。“你……不用去训练吗？我刚刚听医生说，你们正在重要的赛程中，欧洲杯？那应该没时间休息才对。”

他用了“你们”。科瓦契奇的心中无奈地叹了好大一口气。不能怪他，他现在记忆混乱，不知道自己是克罗地亚队的副队长，和队长、其他人是十几年的战友，不知道他们已经一齐经历了多少巅峰与低谷——克罗地亚甚至对他而言还是个有点儿陌生的国家呢，科瓦契奇猜拉基蒂奇之前没有很多回国长住的机会。得慢慢儿来，要完成教练和队长交给自己的任务。

科瓦契奇和拉基蒂奇谈起了自己出生的国家，小时候崇拜的球星，喜欢听什么克罗地亚语老歌，等等等等。他没有去过瑞士，也没有在德国踢过球，但好歹两人无论用什么语言对话都没有障碍，拉基蒂奇说着自己熟悉的德语，内心逐渐安定下来，他甚至恍惚觉得对面是自己在瑞士U21的队友——科瓦契奇长了一张圆乎乎的脸，留着寸头，笑起来眼睛都找不着，实在是太显小了。

这一个夜晚平静无波地度过，对拉基蒂奇，对克罗地亚整支队伍，无疑都松了口气。第二天的上午，拉基蒂奇下了病床准备出去透透气，毕竟医生说了，他的腿脚又没出毛病，犯不着一直躺在床上。他拉开了病房的门，惊讶地发现门口站了一群人，都穿着足球训练服，左胸上是HNS的徽标。

“Hi……伊万，没别的，就是想在出发训练前过来看看你怎么样了，你看起来状态不错！”说话的是一个顶着鸟窝头、眉毛像两条黝黑的毛毛虫、笑起来挺甜的小个子，旁边一个高个子傻笑点头附和着。经过了一晚的心理调试，拉基蒂奇已经基本认识到了自己目前所处的境况，他当然知道这群人是自己在克罗地亚国家队的队友，而且他们的眼神看起来是如此关心自己。虽然没有一个人能叫得出名字，马特奥昨晚走之前也没留张合照和名单什么的，拉基蒂奇遗憾地想道，他仍然心情愉悦地回答道：“没什么严重的了，我正准备出去散散步……你们要去训练了？对不起，我有些认人障碍，可能是还没睡醒……”

一个人从人群后面挤了过来。他个子不高，比“鸟窝头”还要矮一些，被一群巴尔干大汉衬托得实在过于娇小（拉基蒂奇很疑惑自己竟然用了这个形容词），但说“挤过来”也不准确，毕竟每个人都自觉地给他让了道。他有一头柔软但发梢微微翘着的金色半长发，眉毛也是相近的浅色，眉梢微微向下垂着，盯着别人时显得柔和而无辜。但当仔细地端详过他的脸后，整体评价自然会被修改——他的双眼平和但坚定，嘴角刻着深深的纹路，虽然没有身高的优势，没人会忽视他，没人会不认真地听他嘴里说出的话。拉基蒂奇几乎一瞬间就知道了他是谁，他们的国家队队长，卢卡·莫德里奇。这一半源于昨晚马特奥和他的聊天，虽然对方没有刻意地提起国家队的情况，但他从马特奥的嘴里听到了好几次莫德里奇的名字。另一半源于他的直觉，不需要什么推理过程，他把这归结为一种心灵共振。

“伊万，你好些了吗？”莫德里奇柔声问道，他知道拉基蒂奇出现了一些“记忆上的混乱”，但对方外表看起来没有一点不同，让他也不自觉地用先前的方式来对待。但拉基蒂奇感觉可不大一样，噢天哪，这是他们的队长，要用一个不恰当的比喻的话，他感觉自己大概看到了博班？“博班”，哦不，他的队长塞给了他一张光盘，然后说他问过医生了，虽然不可以用脑过度，但给大脑一点适度的刺激是可能有助于记忆恢复的。“这里面是什么？”拉基蒂奇把玩着光盘，好奇地问。“比赛录像。”无视围着他的人群发出的嘁声，莫德里奇认真地说，“医生说看太长时间也不好，这样吧，你可以先看上半场，下半场，等我们傍晚训练结束了我陪你一起看。”

就要到训练时间的人群拥着他们的队长朝楼梯走去，佩里西奇和雷比奇走在队伍最后，讨论着光盘里的比赛到底是哪一场，为了避免被莫德里奇听见，他俩还特意用了意大利语。雷比奇说，会不会是之前国家队的比赛呢，比如说俄罗斯世界杯上的任意一场淘汰赛。佩里西奇笑得很神秘，昨天莫德里奇去刻录光盘时，他好奇就跟着一起去了，“你怎么都猜不到的，是18-19赛季第二次西甲国家德比。”雷比奇还在一边翻白眼一边回忆那一场的比分，佩里西奇已经好心地拯救了他，“在伯纳乌，巴萨1-0皇马，唯一的球是拉基塔进的。”雷比奇目瞪口呆，情不自禁说了句脏话，“队长，真狠！”

拉基蒂奇很听队长的话，看完光盘里的比赛的上半场，就乖乖地关掉了影碟机。但他的内心可不像表面那样的平静。他没想到，在十多年后，不，是“现在”，他竟然成为了巴萨的球员，在和皇马的国家德比里首发出场，在上半场还进了一个球，帮助巴萨在客场领先。他的脑子一片空白，他不知道这些年自己是如何从巴塞尔一步一步来到了巴萨，但这肯定是因为他成长为了一个出色的球员，不是吗？他站起来绕着病床转了两圈，实在无法压抑自己激动的心情，从枕头下摸出了自己的手机——昨晚马特奥小心地提点了他一下现在的智能手机该怎么用，真是个贴心的小伙子——点开了搜索引擎。将近一个小时后，他已经差不多补全了自己这些年的履历，至少是绿茵场上的部分。相比刚醒来时，他对自己已经32岁的事实基本接受良好，毕竟现在的他对镜自照，脸上的婴儿肥是绝对没有了。但他的心情仍像一个毛头小子一样，澎湃而又复杂难辨，天！他和巴萨一起获得了四个西甲冠军和一个欧冠冠军！他是怎么做到这一切的呢！

傍晚的国家队训练结束后，莫德里奇信守诺言来到了拉基蒂奇的病房。这时拉基蒂奇的心情已经平复了，但仍然很高兴地招呼了莫德里奇。莫德里奇看到了拉基蒂奇眼神中的跃跃欲试不禁觉得好笑，他俩当然都年轻过，但自从分别当上国家队的队长和队副以后，他已经好久没看过拉基蒂奇这样可以说有些孩子气的眼神了。他几乎不用猜是什么原因，“看比赛了？看到自己的进球了吗？”他笑着挨着拉基蒂奇在沙发上坐下。当然，还看到了你，拉基蒂奇心中默念，一边站起身将光盘塞进了影碟机。这场比赛最终莫德里奇所在的皇马输了，而下半场再也没有进球产生，因此两人看得有些安静。当放到赛后向球迷致意的环节时，拉基蒂奇终于看向身旁的人，欲言又止。莫德里奇笑了笑：“在想为什么我选了这场比赛？”虽然有点讶异对方如此轻松地猜到了自己的想法，拉基蒂奇还是老实地点了点头。“这样的远射是你的标志性进球，在那一年的欧冠小组赛中，你有个同样精彩的远射，还被评为了当周最佳进球呢。而你，在世界上最好的俱乐部之一踢球，作为职业球员中的佼佼者，不仅仅是赢下了这一场万众瞩目的比赛而已，你还为球队赢得过更多的荣誉。不用为我难过——那个赛季皇马的境况确实不太好。我们都尝过胜利的甜美，当然也知道失败是什么滋味，正因如此，我们才自始至终都保持了饥渴，每一天都不敢怠慢。”拉基蒂奇低下头，目光从握着自己小臂的对方的手上移到对方坚定的双眼，慢慢地点了点头。

情况不太好。和捷克的第二场小组赛中，虽然上半场布罗佐维奇远射首开纪录，可是对方并不是坐以待毙的角色，在35分钟时还以颜色，中场结束哨响时，双方战成了1:1。更糟糕的是，作为老对手，对方显然也对克罗地亚队了解甚深，他们安排快马和中场反复冲击克罗地亚的右半扇，让经常协防的已经35岁的克罗地亚队长体力发出了警报；而顶在最前的克拉马里奇也在和对方后卫的不停身体对抗中深感吃力。当大家走到更衣室时，达利奇已经在那里等着了，虽然没人说话，心声却似乎充满了整个房间：是否……该换人了？

打破沉默的是主教练，他转向双手叉腰正在平复呼吸的莫德里奇。“我打算用马里奥（帕萨里奇）换下你来，打右中场，防守时安特（雷比奇）撤回来保护一下右半场……约瑟普（布雷卡洛），左路是你的了，反击时需要你的速度，马里奥去安德烈（克拉马里奇）身边保护和接应……如果70分钟左右还是僵局，我会用布鲁诺（佩特科维奇）换下安特，安德烈你拉边。”达利奇有条不紊地分配着下半场的站位调整，虽然这不是他们最熟悉的plan A，但足球场上的局势就是这样瞬息万变，适应的才是强者，能随之做出调整的才可能成为胜者。

围在达利奇周围的球员们都在沉默地听着，但气氛并不至于太过沉闷，这支克罗地亚队相比起前辈最大的进步，可能就是骨子里的自信，和在逆风时的动力了。只有帕萨里奇显得有些紧张，他并不是常规的先发球员，何况他要替下的是队长莫德里奇。布罗佐维奇揽着比自己高了不少的帕萨里奇的肩膀安慰着他，他们是意甲中的对手、国家队中马上要组成的搭档。拉基蒂奇站在稍外圈一点的地方听着，努力消化着教练的战术安排，虽然他没有任务——他突然感受到一阵深深的无力，无力中还潜藏着焦躁，如果？如果他能上场呢？是否会给球队多一些选择，和战术上的转圜之地？

下半场的换人发生在哨响的同时，换下的竟然是克罗地亚的队长，这一变动多少让对方措手不及。莫德里奇换下后穿上了训练服，坐在替补席上，眉头紧蹙默不作声地盯着场内。拉基蒂奇坐到了他的身边，两人一齐看着弗尔萨利科一次次带球下底，努力传中却被对方的球员顶出底线外；看着科瓦契奇试图在中路直塞被断，只能放铲冒险夺回球权；看着维达高速回追捷克的前锋，在对方发界外球时累得弯下腰扶着膝盖喘气……他们的心情比观赛的球迷更紧张，但同样无能为力。终于在81分钟时，巴里西奇在右侧开出角球，准确地找到了佩特科维奇的头顶，后者将球大力顶入球网死角，对方门将根本来不及做出反应……当裁判吹响终场哨声，2:1的比分定格在大屏幕上，莫德里奇从座位上跳了起来，用力抱住了拉基蒂奇。

来之不易的胜利，及时的换人和变阵，打破僵局前的不放弃，领先后的咬牙死守。因此，当球员在更衣室里放声歌唱[2]大肆庆祝时，达利奇也并未阻止他们。拉基蒂奇已经忘了自己这两天的遭遇，他被洛夫伦拉着和不同的人不停合影，和比他小不少的队友们一起又唱又跳，幸好更衣室的保留合唱曲目他可是从小耳熟能详，即使一时半会儿记忆受损，也绝不会掉队的。当莫德里奇结束采访回到更衣室时，拉基蒂奇感觉自己已经像踢了一整场一样累，但在胜利面前——自己国家的胜利面前——这都不算什么。莫德里奇当然没有忘记关心自己的队副，“还好吗？”虽然不确定他问的是什么，拉基蒂奇仍然愉悦地回答了他：“当然，没有比这更好的了，不是吗卢卡？”

“是啊！”莫德里奇笑着摸了摸拉基蒂奇球衣胸口处的HNS徽标，眨了眨眼，意有所指地说，“毕竟，这可是‘世界上最好的球衣’[3]。”

[1] 事实上比赛会在格拉斯哥进行。但我当时写的时候随便挑了阿姆斯特丹！我就不改了。

[2] 就是这首歌啦《moja domovina》，他们真的好爱这首歌！从老到小（喂！）都会唱耶！

[3] 大文学家伊万·拉基蒂奇的作品之一，大致讲的是自己选择克罗地亚国家队的心路历程，标题差不多就是这个。可以搜到中文版。


End file.
